


Haunted

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Haunted

Each night, Toby was  **haunted** by images of him hitting Kathy Rockwell. In this particular nightmare, it was pouring so hard that he could barely see. A girl riding a bike appeared before he could hit his breaks. She flew onto his windshield, her dead eyes open.The rain poured down, but nothing could erase the stain of what he had done.   
  
Then the rain became blood that was inside his car, and it continued to shower down on him, filling his mouth. It tasted like metal, and when he woke, he was still choking.  
  
"You're ok, Toby, you're ok." Chris was careful not to touch him right away. He had learned that touching was not a good thing to do right after Toby had one of his nightmares.  
  
Toby slid down from the top bunk, washed off his face, and then Chris helped him with his damp shirt. It had become a ritual of sorts. While Toby couldn't say that it was a ritual he was glad to have, he could say that he was very thankful to have Chris there for him after those nightmares.


End file.
